What Wastes Away, Should Stay away
by IhUgGeDaBeAr
Summary: Ciel's Soul has been taken away From Sebastian. He re-enters the world clue-less. Sebastian has to find the culprit and dispose of them right away but can he do it with his ex master along his side? Ciel 1- Regular. Ciel2-had his soul taken.
1. Entranced by Darkness: Never see light

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry to say that I don't own anything about Kuroshitsuji.**

**If i did own it...there would be sebasXciel, SebaXAlois, AloisXCiel, need I go on?**

**_Chapter 1: Entranced by Darkness: Never see light._**

* * *

Ciel laid there, twitching. His soul had been devoured by Sebastian for what seemed ages ago. Covered in darkness, He couldn't see anything. He couldn't feel the wind on his face or feel it blowing through his hair anymore. He hated this place. But it was what the contract stated. He was in _Hell_. He could never see another ounce of day light again.

He could hear.

He could hear the voices of his friends, family, and even his enemies. They echoed through the darkness, The screaming, the laughing, the crying, even the anger. It was torture for him. He held his ears. He didn't want to be in this place. He could never abandon what was now what he would be trapped in for the rest of his life.

He wasn't scared.

Perhaps the tears he shed were already dry? He had been through much to even cry anymore. He wasn't that small frail little boy anymore. He had his demon butler to protect him. That's one of the things he missed. He regretted not being able to say goodbye to the face that somewhat resembled his father. Sebastian had watched his hand slipping and only smiled down on the boy to reassure him everything was okay.

Sebastian.

Ciel no longer needed to order him around. He had probably moved onto another master. Forgetting all about Ciel, Maylene, Finnian, Bard, and Tanaka. He didn't need to serve Ciel anymore. He couldn't save him. Ciel knew somewhere in his heart that even though Sebastian said that he would stay by his side, he had lied. Sebastian only devoured Ciel's soul. Even after Ciel had specifically told him not to lie to him and that it was an order. But it didn't matter now. The contract was gone. Ciel returned to his normal self. Without the contract he didn't need that eye patch. He sighed.

He sat up and looked around in the darkness. Nothing quite like he had expected. He actually thought he would see fire and slaves. Demons and the devil. Tortured souls. But none of that could be seen. It was like looking into an abyss. The darkness was quite terrifying. It was cold. And the voices were dying down. He could remember Lizzy's voice. How sweet it was. Her smile, her laugh, his cousin. He missed seeing her delicate little body spinning around in circles whenever she was happy. Or how she would get upset over the littlest of things.

Lizzy.

She was there for him (along with Sebastian,) when nobody could have been. She was really the only thing he had close to his family. Madame Red had died because of Grell. Lau had betrayed him. So Lizzy. Her little self was there for Ciel. Even when he didn't need or want her there, she was. Ciel punched the air repeatedly. He had lost everything when he was young and now he lost himself. He hated being here it was boring, cold, and torturing. He wanted out. He stood up and glared in one spot. It was above him where the darkness slightly died of its color to a slight gray. Only Ciel would notice it because his eyes were so good because they had adjusted to the new lighting.

"Sebastian." He called out. Of course no answer. "Lizzy! Lau! Madame Red! Listen to me! I need help! Get me out of here!" The voices started quieting down. As if they were drifting away. Ciel stood and followed what seemed like the direction the voices were drifting away to. They finally disappeared. Leaving Ciel furious. He stamped his foot down.

"This is an order! Save me Sebastian!" Ciel's own voice could be heard now. Ciel himself listened to it. "Please don't leave me...Don't tell anyone about this...ever." Ciel sighed. "

"Sebastian did leave me. He took our contact and left. It's my fault... I shouldn't have made that contract... I should have just let the cult kill me... Not made the contract with Sebastian" He talked aloud. He had talked to himself regularly now. It eased away the pain and he couldn't be embarrassed to what was said. "It wasn't worth my time with him. My life was to short and painful. I always got in his way. He is better off without me."

**_"Bocchan. Its time to wake up now."_**


	2. Though he is there: Is he really?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji at all...**

**If I did there would be better pairings (besides CielXSeb b/c that's the best of them all XD )**

**_Chapter 2: Though he is there: Is he really?  
_**

**_

* * *

_**Ciel looked around. He heard Sebastian's taunting voice. Though something strange was happening. He felt as if he was moving. Not just the whole...dizzy feeling. It was the actual feeling of being carried and being moved.

**"Bocchan. Wake up now." **

Ciel's ears perked at the sound of his voice again. He was there. Ciel could feel his demotic aura surrounding him. He also felt hands under his pits like he was being held. What was happening? Where was Sebastian? Ciel had so many questions filling his head. The darkness was turning a soft tone of Grey. He once again felt the breeze on his face. But what he didn't see was light nor Sebastian. He even thought he wouldn't be able to see it. He was trapped for so long.

"_Where are you, Sebastian?_" Ciel whispered. He was hoping to have called out his name but his voice would not voice actually sounded ghostly. A faint light caught the corner of his eye. It seemed it was coming from his hands. He looked at his hands and to his surprise they were very white. But they as well were glowing blue. He examined his hands for a long moment, flipping them once or twice before looking at his arms. They as well were glowing. In fact _he_ was completely covered with the blue glow. "_What is this_?" He asked himself. He heard a grunt and looked up. His eyes fell upon himself and Sebastian. Confused he walked over to the two.

"Sebast...ian?" His own voice from his own body let out. Sebastian didn't answer him. His own body blinked a few times. Sebastian just stared and smiled slightly.

"Welcome back, young master." Sebastian said in his voice. It sounded so deathly, that it sent shivers to Ciel's spine. Ciel glared at his body.

_"Sebastian! That isn't me! Well it is, But I'm right here!" _His ghostly voice called out. Sebastian flinched. He looked up and around before helping Ciel's body to his feet. Ciel noticed something was missing. The eye patch he usually wore. It wasn't on his body either and the contract was visible.

"Have I been sleeping a long time?" Ciel's body asked, turning his attention to the suit case that lay behind him. "And what are we doing in the forest? When did we get here?" Sebastian sighed heavily before standing, once again not answering his "master". Ciel just stared bewildered at the two. He grew angry without Sebastian answering and so did his body. His body glared. "Sebastian! Answer me when I talk to you? Or is it that you went deaf?"

"I'm sorry, Bocchan." Sebastian bowed. "Its just you seem...different. Do you remember anything after your fall?"

"I...I fell?" Ciel's body said. Ciel stood there in utter silence. He hadn't fell...He died. He didn't just fall. He drowned.

_"Sebastian! Don't lie! Don't lie to it! To me!"_ Ciel screamed. Sebastian flinched and glared right at Ciel. He picked up Ciel's body and ran off. Ciel stayed there staring in bewilderment. Had his butler actually glared at him?

"Are you this stupid?" A voice asked from behind him. Ciel whirled around and glared. The man that stood before him looked quite similar to Sebastian but did differ in a way. His hair was black and short like Sebastian's. but a very weird style. He had glasses quite similar to William T. Spears. His eyes, yellow and slanted. He had no expression on his face. He just looked down on Ciel. He wore a suit quite like Sebastian's but instead of a tie he wore a bow. He also seemed like he was about the same height as Sebastian.

_"Did you just call me stupid?" _Ciel demanded.

"Yes. Yes I did" He leaned against a tree. Ciel balled his hands into fists and waved them at him.

_"Just wait I'll have Sebastian hurt you!" _Ciel glared. The man only chuckled.

"But he doesn't even know this part of you exists. If I am correct he didn't respond to you as you called for him. He only knows of his true master. The one that is with him. He cannot serve you, for he is not your slave anymore. That was your contract right? When you died he took your soul? That body with him. It posses your contract-"

_"Shut up! Do you understand? He is still my butler! I exist as much as you!" _Ciel only grew angrier with this man.

"You humans are quite gullible. You don't have enough sense." The man only adjusted his glasses. He stood up straight and fixed his bow (which seemed slightly crooked when he had arrived). "Now if you'll excuse me I will be going. I have my own master to attend to."With that he turned and left in the darkness of the shadows of the tree's. Ciel stood there, angrier than he had ever been. He stomped his foot, turned around and started walking. His only chance now was to find Sebastian and fix this mess. Though for some strange reason he did not recognize the woods he was in. They were absolutely not the woods that the Phantomhive owned. He had a strange feeling of the place...It almost seemed like he was in enemy territory... one person he couldn't stand... But he just couldn't think of who.


	3. Death is a Tragic Thing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji at all...**

**If I did there would be better pairings (besides CielXSeb b/c that's the best of them all XD )**

**_Chapter 3: Death is a Tragic Thing  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

Ciel continued his journey through the woods. They were definitely not the woods that belonged to the Phantomhive. All the tree's that belonged to the Phantomhive were slathered with red paint. None of these tree's had the red paint on them. Ciel noticed that it was getting dark, fast. He would have to stop walking soon. Though now that he was like this he wouldn't need to rest. But some part of him, some part that really ate at him, told him he needed to stop. Perhaps it was some kind of instinct that was telling him to stop. He made his way down a steep hill, stumbling as he made his way down. The darkness started to make him feel very uncomfortable here. It always felt like something was following him...or he would hear a faint moaning like in the movies. He was totally freaked out but he continued to move forward. Finally his eyes set on something not to far from him. A village. There was little light shining there. He smiled slightly and walked closer to it.

Something wasn't right.

There was no living soul here. As soon as he made it, it was clear nobody was here. Nothing for that matter. It was ruins of a village. With what light allowed he could see crumbling houses with green moss growing up the sides of them, weeds covered the ground, and the most repulsive things was the smell of decaying bodies and bones. The bone chilling smell made Ciel feel light headed. This was not what he had imagined. He wanted to stay in a cozy bed, with silk sheets, next to a low tamed fire. But no, he would have to perhaps sleep on a small pile of hay if he could find it. Maybe even the street. He looked around once more. Nothing.

Something Rattled.

His ears twitched at the sound of someone leaving a house. He looked around and found a candle-light moving away from him. He ran towards it, weeds grabbing at his feet. He stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Hey wait! You there! Stop! Hey!" Ciel called. He once again stood up. The fire light turned towards his direction. Ciel ran up to it to see a little boy. He wore overalls that were blue, a white undershirt, his hair was brown and messy, and his eyes were lit with fear. The little boy looked as if he was only about four or five.

"Who are you?" He screamed. He backed up and fell. Ciel watched the boy confused.

_"I'm lost. My name is Ciel Phantomhive...do you think you can help me out?"_ Ciel asked. The boy crawled backwards. His nose started to bleed.

"Stop it! Leave me alone! Help!" The boy wailed as he laid down. Ciel watched as the little boy had actually started coughing up blood. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, he squirmed on the ground. Ciel didn't know what to do. Fear had got the best of him. He turned away from the sight and his eyes landed on a black and tall figure. It walked close to the boy slowly. The figure stepped next to the boy's body and crouched down.

_"Whats silenced, is silenced."_ A dark, taunting voice echoed the quiet village. Ciel watched horrified. The black figure laid a hand over the boy's face. _"No need to live... You have done wrong. Now thou shall pay for his doings...A pool of blood fits you nicely...This is where he'll find you...Dead...Silenced."_ The figure stood and looked over the body of the boy again.

Ciel backed away slowly. Chill's danced on his spine. The hair on the back of his neck stood straight up. Goosebumps covered his arms and legs. He was frozen. What was he watching. A murder? What was this. The black figure looked at Ciel and smiled coldly. A smile he knew all to well, with a face that matched. Those crimson eyes of his cutting through Ciel's very soul like a dagger. This was not a pleasant sight. The figure opened his mouth only slightly.

_"Death is a tragic thing."_ He said. _"He shall see it too...soon... Yes soon...thy will lie in a pool of blood... Battered and bruised... Betrayed and silenced... Broken and useless. He will fall. He won't exist ever again. Play with the fire...you will get burned." _The voice spat out. It began to laugh a very cruel and scary laugh. It was just enough to make Ciel turn and run for his life. Ciel didn't want to be here. He didn't like it here. This graveyard was not the place he wanted to be. Not the place where he wanted to sleep. It was scary to him.

He tripped.

Ciel fell sideways. He looked for what tripped him. Somehow he had managed to tangle himself in a pile of bones. And whats worse is that there was meat still decaying on them. Ciel tried to shake them off but he couldn't. This angered him. He wanted to be out of this place as soon as possible. He continued to kick at the bones.

"Get off! Get off!" Ciel screeched. He looked up to find the crimson eyes getting closer to him. The face scowled at him.

_"One can run. But they cannot hide. I will find them until I am satisfied." _Sebastian's taunting voice growled. _"Life has been short. You have been caught. So give up, give up. There was your last warning."_

Ciel finally managed to free his feet and got up and ran away. The cruel laugh was not far behind him. As soon as he was out of this haunted village he didn't care where he was going. He just didn't want to be in that messed up, haunted village. This was no longer a search for his butler so he could take him home. No, it was a run for dear life. He didn't even care if he would get home. Anywhere but here was fine.

* * *

**Yes very short chapter... ugh my brain hurts and to tell you the truth this sort of was hard to write... you can tell by the way Sebastian was talking. But the only think I liked was when I made him say __****"...Battered and bruised... Betrayed and silenced... Broken and useless." ****that's the only thing I could think of when I watched the 8th episode of Kuroshitsuhi season2. I have to admit when I thought of the village looking like this it scared me half to death. And Luca's (or andrew... god the little kid who is Alois' "brother") spirit still replaying his death over and over. **

******I should Explain the whole Sebastian being there too. It wasn't Sebastian. We all know darn well Sebastian never ever talks to Ciel like that (I know that too~) But it seemed to fit so well when he knew Ciel was there... Ahh man know we have what two Sebastian's and Ciel's? What has this world come to? (On the upside more YOAI~!)  
**


	4. Intruder's aren't allowed

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything besides this story~**

**_Chapter 4: Intruder's aren't allowed.  
_**

**_Sebastian's POV  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

I had to admit. When I saw Ciel standing there, as only a figure, it quite horrified me. He wasn't my master, yet I now have _this _Ciel. He was horrid in all ways. No memory, his soul incomplete, and worse yet, he was the shadow of the kid I once knew. I had sensed Claude, the spider. The one who had stolen my master's soul. I went to his master's home and had retrieved a ring. My prize in hope of returning the Earl of Phantomhive back to the world had only failed.

"Sebastian." The boy walking alongside me barely whispered my name, pulling me from my thoughts. I turned my head and looked down on the child, my master.

"Yes, my lord?" I asked simply. The boy looked down at the pavement and then up to me.

"I wish to go to the mansion now. I want to rest." He looked at me tiredly. He was still Ciel Phantomhive, just not the one I had grown so fond of. The one that actually showed me humans weren't so bad. He wasn't like human's at all. He had a kind heart for others, even behind the act he played so badly, with the glaring and the orders. He wasn't selfish. I smiled at him.

"Of course, Bocchan." I moved swiftly, picking up the child, cradling him in my arms. When he looked at me with an alarmed expression I only smiled wider. The same traits as the regular Ciel. He would always give me a look when I picked him up like so. When we finally made our way onto the Phantomhive estate I noticed something. The workers must have done something to the yard. It was clean, healthy looking, and...

"Sebastian!" The little orange headed gardener came running over. His head was still wrapped tightly in bandages and he was barely in uniform. He wore pajama pants and his working shirt. I sighed deeply when I watched him run. He seemed to have a bit of a limp. "Where have you been? And...is that?" He looked over Ciel (who was soundly asleep in my arms), and a smile flashed on his face. His eyes gleamed and he jumped for joy. "The young master! The young master! Banzai! Banzai!"

"Finnian." I scowled. He immediately dropped his foolish act of excitement and looked up at me. "The young master is asleep. You should be resting."

"I wanted the garden to look nice. I haven't been able to work in so long. I have exhausted myself trying my best." Finnian turned and faced the garden. It was true.. the garden did look nice. There were rows of roses, red, white, and blue (they looked like they were splattered with paint, the white was still showing). I spotted sunflowers, Blue silk Hydrangeas, Iris and many more that contained of a blue or red. I looked at the orange headed worker and sighed.

"Finnian. You should go rest. You need your energy if your going to work." Finny smiled and turned to run back to the house but stopped. He looked over his shoulder and in a small whisper were the words of: "Goodnight bocchan. So glad to have you back at the Phantomhive estate.", and with that the little gardener collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. I sighed at the sight. I was already holding one person. I would have to come get him after I put Ciel to bed. I walked over Finnian and through the garden. Familiar smells filling my nose and I was sure it was filling the young master's nose as well. This young master was soulless, memory-less, and well his own self was missing. This was not my young master. That spider had stolen it. He took the young master away... He will pay.. I intend to get it back. I didn't even noticed my grip tightening on Ciel, until his stirred in his sleep, whining. I loosened my grip and looked down on him. It was still him just not... the right one.

**

* * *

**

**_C2.P.O.V_**

**_Darkness is surrounding me. What is this place? I can't move, can't see. I'm being choked, yet I can't cough to breathe. There is a constant stinging in my throat. Flames are around me. Burning me. My side is inflamed. What is this? What is happening? Where am I? Finally I am able to move. I look around and see a hall. In hope its an exit of this place. I run in a room. Breathing hard suffocating against lack of oxygen. Squinting past the burning flames, I see a women. No an angle and a man. The man is slouched in a seat almost...motionless. The angle lifts his head. It pained me to see their faces on one body. i screamed. Louder than I ever had._**

I bolted up. I was covered in sweat. Breathing hard. I looked around. I was in my bed room. I looked out my window. I froze as it looked like fire was burning down the whole estate. I ran to the window and looked out it in fear. It was only sunset. Nothing was on fire. I sank to the ground trying to steady myself. That wasn't a dream... dreams are peaceful. A happy place for the brain to relax and play out your emotions. No this wasn't a dream. A nightmare. A mixture of hatred and rage...and fear. Sebastian opened the door and ran over to me.

"Bocchan! Are you alright?" He asked, helping me up. I slapped him away as soon as I was on my feet.

"Get out. I'm fine. Just a nightmare. That's all." I said. I walked back to my bed, crawled on it, and pulled the covers over my head. Sebastian let out a sigh, which seemed like had been for awhile now, and walked back to the door and looked at me.

"Do you wish for something, master?" He asked simply.

"Water." I said simply from my hiding place. I could feel a smirk as he closed the door. I listened to his feet click as he walked down the hall. I lifted the covers and once again looked at the large room around me. My closet, large windows, even my carpet.

"Why?" I asked aloud, not caring if anyone could hear me. "Why aren't you burned? Why isn't Sebastian acting like himself and is always sighing? Does he not appreciate his master? Does he really just care for my soul?" I bit my lip. _That's it... he only wants my soul for dinner. _I pulled the covers off of me and rolled off the side of the bed, with a loud thump. I stood up and brushed myself off. I glared at the wall. "Then take it demon." I spat. "Have it."

"Bocchan... You shouldn't talk like that." A voice said behind me. I knew who it was. I knew what the creature was. I continued to glare at the wall. "Just because I act differently...doesn't mean I want your soul. I can't have it yet." I heard his soft footsteps cross the floor and a hand laid on my shoulder. I looked at it and then up to Sebastian. "I can't have a soul that hasn't got its revenge yet."

"Don't touch me." I spat, slapping his hand away. Sebastian frowned. I walked to the window. I was just about to order him to do something, until I heard a small whisper. Something that caught me off guard. "What was that?" I asked.

"Bocchan. Don't waste away in fear. That's of the past now and you are safe. Don't worry. I'll make all the bad things go away." Sebastian repeated himself. I looked at him in a blush.

"Don't treat me if I was an ignorant kid! "All the bad thing's" why won't you refer to what they are...Demons and angles." I spat. I reached behind my head and fumbled with the strings of my eye patch. I sighed in anger and annoyance, finally ripping off the eye patch itself and glared at a silent Sebastian. "Get out! That's an order!"

He smiled.

It was like he didn't listen to me. I repeated it again and again yet he did not move. He stepped closer to me, bended down, and took my hand.

"Master, you are just frightened of what I am. I am sorry I caused you pain. Please, forgive me." He lowered his head. I raised my other hand to slap him but stopped. I looked at my hand he held so... carefully as if it were to break if he squeezed it.

"Fine." I pulled my hand away from him. He stood and smiled.

"I have prepared a bath for the young master. He seems to have sweated through his clothing." Sebastian said. I looked away. A bath would be nice...but it wasn't right. What was with his mood swings? He seems to be acting stranger than usual.

I was pulled by the arms, out of my thoughts and room, down the hall into my bathroom. "Sebastian! What are you doing?" I screamed. Sebastian only held his nose.

"Bocchan will get sick if he stays in such clothing. I'll let you soak for a bit then I'll be back to wash you." He pulled my coat off even though I resisted and had no trouble with my shirt. I stopped him when I smacked his hands away from me. I glared at him.

"I can undress myself...Thank you." Sebastian frowned.

"I was only trying to help, master." He looked at my bare skin and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door tightly behind him. I looked at the bathtub, standing there shirtless. _What was he trying to do? _I pulled the remaining clothing off and stepped into the bubbly bathtub. Just enough bubbles to cover my whole body. I laid in the tub, soaking as he told me to. The sweat leaving my poor body. Still it dripped from my head, to my eyes, stinging them. But I was to relaxed to care.

It felt like I was in there for hours.

Sebastian finally knocked on the door and let himself in. Without a word he grabbed the bottle of shampoo and scrubbed my head. He worked fast but lightly. Scrubbing away all the sweat in my hair. He washed it out and grabbed the conditioner. We made no eye contact with one another. Not even a word was spoken.

Nothing.

It was killing me by the time he washed out the conditioner. I had to break the silence, I opened my mouth slightly but was interrupted.

"Bocchan." He finally broke the silence between us. I looked at him.

"What?" I spat out.

"I'm sorry... I am sorry that I made you feel bad." He wiped my face with a washrag and when he stopped, he looked at my hand. He rolled his sleeve up and took it out of the water. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go.

"Let me go, Sebastian." He ignored me and kissed my hand slightly. He dropped it, rose and left. "What the hell?" I screamed. I got out and pulled my pajamas on. I let my hair as it was, soaked with bubbles in it. I walked down the hall and found Sebastian. He looked at me with a confused expression.

"Bocchan? You awoke? And bathed?" He asked. His arm wasn't wet, he didn't have the look he gave me, and he didn't walk away from me when I approached.

"What the hell, Sebastian!" I held out my arm. "Why did you kiss my hand?" He stood there, looking at my hand.

"I did no such thing, Bocchan." He bent down and touched my forehead. "You feel warm. Would you like to rest now?"

It was him. His face. His body. His lips against my hand. Was I imaging things?

Sebastian lead me to my room, tucked my in, and laid by my side until I was asleep.

* * *

**Yes I know very confusing story so far but that is whats it all about~**

**Hmm... I wonder who took the face of Sebastian when he was in the tub. I will not give you the answer until two or three more chapters. **

**Okay I will also give you the meaning of words just in case you didn't know what they meant. **

**Bocchan= Young Master **

**Banzai= Long live the king (or so the internet says)**

**and that's it... no more...could've gone to the internet to look that up XD Domo Ardigato (thank you very much)  
**


	5. The order

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji... It'd be awesome if I did~**

**_Chapter 4.5: The order._**

**_

* * *

_**

"Where is he?" Asked his masters voice. He knelled before him. Him and his greatness...or so he said.****

"I was not able to obtain him, master." His butler replied. _I was only able to get a taste of his soul. So lifeless. Not seasoned. It would not satisfy me at all. _****

The master growled. He rose from his chair and walked to his bowing butler. "I want him! He will be mine!" And with the words spoken he slapped his butler, glaring into his yellow orbs. "Do you understand me?"

"I do, Master. I will work non stop to retrieve him for you. And without fail he shall be yours." The butler stayed in his bowing position. A smile ever so carefully made its way to the boy's lips. He walked back to his seat.

" I want to throw a ball. I want to invite him. I'll make your job easier." The boy snickered. He pulled a piece of paper from his desk and grabbed a pen. "I'll invite everyone he knows as well. I'll make a this invitation for him. I want you to write all the others." The smile still remained on his lips.

"A ball, master? What kind of ball if I may ask." The butler asked in a careless tone. The boy looked up and a darker smile grew on his lips.

"A costume ball. Its only fair." He laughed. The butler rose to his feet.

"Yes that would sound like a splendid idea." The butler rose.

"You know... you look a lot like that Sebastian now." The boy rose from his seat and walked closer to his butler. "Tell me how did you exactly get as close to Ciel."

"It wasn't hard. I only needed to resemble him to get close. That is all." The butler looked at his little master, Blond hair, blue eyes, and was wearing his long plum purple frock coat, his forest green vest with purple lining, a white button up shirt under it, his booty shorts, long black stockings, his brown high heeled boots with purple laces, and a Grey ribbon carefully tied around his neck. This was his master. A fourteen year old kid had been pushing him around, doing his dirty work. How he wanted the soul of him. It must be one of the finest. But not compared to Ciel Phantomhive's. Nothing at all like his.

"Claude." His master said. He puffed out his chest and stuck out his tongue, then carefully pulled it in. "This is my order. The night of the Ball... Make Ciel Phantomhive mine!"

Claude bowed down and and lowered his head.

**"Yes your, Highness." **


	6. Stranges

**Disclaimer: How I wished I owned Kuroshitsuji.*sigh* Alright lets get to it then~!**

**_Chapter 5: If you know them, if you don't, still ask for help.._**

**_

* * *

_**

Ciel made his way over branches, rocks that hid underneath the leaves, waiting for you to trip and fall, Small hill's that had the soft moss growing over them, and through tree's that had prickly thorns on them. Occasionally he would see a flower or two that had the same thorns growing on there stems. Ciel was covered in scrapes and bruises. He was tired (though he wasn't able to be ) and thirsty. He wanted to be embraced by his bed sheets, he wanted to be laying on his soft bed with Sebastian standing at his side, talking to him... No... He didn't want Sebastian after what he had just witnessed... He wanted to be as far away as possible. So where would he go? The queen was dead, Lizzy would freak if she seen him like this (not to mention he didn't want to bother his cousin.), so where would he go? Surely not back to Sebastian.

Just then it hit him, he stumbled, vines wrapping themselves around the poor boy's feet. He feel to the ground with a thud, face first into a small puddle, or so he thought. He screamed out curses and how he hated this forest. He wiped at his face, and to his surprise it wasn't dripping with water. In fact, he wasn't even wet. Just then a chuckle right near his ear caused him to jolt forward. He feet weren't tied by the vines and he wasn't wet. He turned around to see a figure towering over him.

Fear got the best of him. He backed up into a tree, pressing into it as much as possible. The figure snickered.

"Well, well if it isn't the Hakushaku of the Phantomhive." A familiar voice cooed. Ciel couldn't think at first, being scared and all, but he recognized the voice all to well. "Shouldn't you be back at the Phantomhive? Or even dead?"

"I'm not dead... I'm alive and well." Ciel spat, removing himself from the tree. The figure moved fast, gripping his neck and pushing back into the tree, leaning close to his ear.

"The Hakushaku is dead... you are nothing but a figure lost in this terrible mess. Someone has seemed to stolen you... or your soul at the least." The voice whispered into his ear, giggling. Ciel tried to push the figure away.

"Get away from me, Undertaker!" Ciel screamed, gasping for air . He was beginning to get angry. Undertaker only loosened his grip on Ciel's throat and smiled darkly.

"The Hakushaku's butler didn't even recognize you did he? He took off with the other Ciel instead." The Undertaker laughed. He finally let go of Ciel and turned his back. "You know Ciel, your _other half_ lost in a world it doesn't remember. I bet if we reunite the both of you, you will continue with the contract with Sebastian and still live in this world."

"I'm not going back to him... Not after what happened to me." Ciel stated coldly.

_"One can run. But they cannot hide. I will find them until I am satisfied." Sebastian's taunting voice growled. "Life has been short. You have been caught. So give up, give up. There was your last warning." _

Ciel shuddered at what he said. What did that even mean? He backed away from the tree and walked past the Undertaker.

"What do you mean, Ciel?" The Undertaker asked. He grabbed his shoulder and whipped him around. "You have to go back to Sebastian... He's your butler. Your demon. And sometime in the future if you do not go back to him, you'll be trapped as a ghost like this forever." Ciel looked at the hair covered face that looked down on him. The silver of his long hair seemed to sparkle as the moonlight hit off of it. As always he had a hat placed neatly on his head and a robe that seemed quite too big for him.

"A...A ghost?" Ciel's mouth went dry to the word. Is that what he was? A ghost? They actually existed? How is that even possible? The Undertaker released the traumatized child. Ciel looked at his glowing hands in shock. "Th...that isn't possible!"

"It is possible... A soul that was stolen usually returns to this world. But it is only half of the original soul." The Undertaker snickered. Ciel glared at him.

"You think this is funny? Stop with your foolish acts right now undertaker! Tell me what is going on right now!" Ciel screamed enraged with fear and anger. Undertaker glanced at him then off to somewhere else in the forest.

"Foolish boy. You don't listen now do you? Your only half of the soul you use to be. No one can see you, but the most sophisticated demon's can see you. Others, or low class demons, can sense your blue aura." He smiled brightly. "Your just a ghost... nothing more but memories and a form that has been hidden away by Claude Faustus." Ciel trembled. That's all he was? No it couldn't be possible!

"Undertaker... Take me back to the Phantomhive. I wish to see Sebastian. Can he see me?" Ciel asked biting his lip. Undertaker grinned.

"As you wish, Hakushaku." Undertaker took his hand and rushed him through the woods at an incredible speed.

**"So... I see someone is trying to steal my half soul..." **


End file.
